Searching for the Truth6
by ks
Summary: Scott sees the Cliffhangers again and gets many different reactions...Please Review!


A/N: I know how everyone loves Scott and Shelby, and so far this seems like a S&S fic, but I plan on getting 'in depth' with all the characters. This is my version of how the second season would have gone, so I'm planning to put in some unique twists. Thanks for all the great reviews so far and I hope they continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth6  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter looked over at Scott, wondering if he could get any more nervous. The kid had his hands in his pockets, his eyes were roaming, and he seemed deep in thought. Peter put a hand on Scott's shoulder, causing Scott to jump slightly…  
  
Peter: Look man, you've got to calm down.  
  
Scott nodded his head as he continued looking straightforward   
  
Peter looked around the campus, wondering what needed to be done to get everyone to express their feelings…  
  
Peter: Every Cliffhanger will have a one on one today, I just thought I'd let you know  
  
Scott nodded his head and continued walking  
  
Peter: Scott, it's normal to be nervous, just remember that, ok?  
  
Scott, again, nodded his head  
  
Peter: There's your group   
  
Peter motioned his head towards the gazebo where the Cliffhangers looked to be seated in total silence  
  
Peter patted Scott on the back as they took the last few steps towards the gazebo…Peter cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Juliete was the first to notice them. She squealed and jumped down the steps of the gazebo, pulling Scott into a huge hug. Scott hugged her back, glad someone was going to except him.  
  
Juliete: It's so good to see you!   
  
Scott tried to block out some of Juliete's squealing, but to no avail. He slowly nodded his head, still looking straight ahead  
  
Scott: You, too, Jules   
  
Juliete pulled away from him, a huge smile on her face. She turned around to look at the Cliffhangers, and a small frown formed on her face, she still didn't understand why they weren't happy.   
  
  
Ezra sighed and slowly stood up. He walked over to Scott and extended his hand…  
  
Ezra: Good to see you again man  
  
Scott shook his hand and nodded his head  
  
Scott: You, too, EZ  
  
Ezra looked around, making sure Peter and Sophie were out of earshot, and then raised and eyebrow at Scott…  
  
Ezra: By any chance did you get those magazines?   
  
Scott laughed at Ezra as he shook his head 'no'  
  
Scott: Sorry, man, slipped my mind   
  
Ezra frowned slightly, but then shook it off  
  
Ezra: That's ok…for now  
  
Scott nodded his head and gave Ezra a slight punch on the arm  
  
Scott: You'll live without 'em  
  
Ezra looked at the ground and began to walk away  
  
Ezra: I hope  
  
Scott laughed at Ezra's comments…  
  
"Guess EZ hasn't changed," he thought to himself  
  
Scott watched as Auggie, followed by David, walked up to him   
  
Auggie: Good to have ya back muchacho   
  
Scott pressed his lips into a smile and nodded his head  
  
Scott: Back at ya, meat  
  
Auggie nodded his head and walked over to where Juliete was standing   
  
  
David smirked at Scott  
  
David: I didn't really have anything to say, I just figured if I didn't get up I'd get one of those glares from Peter and Sophie and get in even more trouble and I have a date tonight so…  
  
David shrugged his shoulders and turned around to give Shelby a little sneer  
  
David: We don't want me to miss that now do we?   
  
David rolled his eyes and walked over to where the others were standing   
  
Scott: Good to see you, too, David   
  
Scott rolled his eyes and then looked at the ground.  
  
  
Peter and Sophie both looked up at Daisy and Shelby, wondering what was going to take place.   
  
Peter looked over at the other Cliffhangers, and noticed they were waiting, expectant of something huge to take place.   
  
Sophie held her breath, hoping everything would go ok.   
  
  
Daisy silently grabbed Shelby's hand and squeezed it for reassurance. Shelby managed a nervous laugh  
  
Shelby: You read the moon?  
  
Daisy shrugged her shoulders  
  
Daisy: I don't read cards anymore, so over the summer I read a few books on how to read the moon…  
  
Daisy took in a deep breath   
  
Daisy: Now I wish I hadn't   
  
She looked over at Shelby and managed a small smile. She then stood up and walked down the steps of the gazebo…   
  
She stared Scott in the eyes, never blinking. Scott stared back at her nervously, wondering what was going through her mind… After a minute Daisy slightly nodded her head and walked over to the Cliffhangers… Scott furrowed his brow in confusion…  
  
  
Sophie looked over at Peter  
  
"What was that," she whispered to him  
  
Peter put on a confused expression and shrugged his shoulders  
  
"I don't know," he whispered back  
  
  
Juliete looked over her shoulder at Daisy curiously  
  
Juliete: What was that Daisy?   
  
Daisy raised and eyebrow at her  
  
Daisy: *dryly* The eyes or the windows to your soul   
  
Juliete looked confused, but decided no to push it with Daisy because more than likely she would probably get even more confused. She turned back around…  
  
  
Shelby: One, two, three, four, five, six…  
  
"How long until I wake up from this nightmare," she thought to herself nervously.   
  
She looked over at Scott for a split second. He was staring at her and that made her even more nervous  
  
Shelby: Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…  
  
"ANY TIME NOW," she yelled inside of her  
  
She rolled her eyes, wondering why things like this always seemed to happen to her. She also wondered why the first place she HAD to see him at was the gazebo…  
  
"Talk about rotten luck," she muttered to herself.  
  
She sighed as she looked across the campus…her eyes came across Jess who was staring at her. She frowned to herself…  
  
"How am I supposed to explain this to her," she thought to herself   
  
She furrowed her brow as she watched Jess walk towards Scott…  
  
  
Jess had been watching the whole reunion and she decided it was time she stepped in. After all, Scott and Shelby had been close from what she had heard from her fellow Ridge Runners. She took in a deep breath as she tapped Scott on the shoulder. She watched as Scott spun around and looked down at her. Jess extended her hand to Scott who furrowed his brow, but shook it anyway.   
  
Jess: My name is Jessica Merrick, I'm Shelby's sister   
  
Scott silently cursed himself for not recognizing the girl sooner  
  
Scott: Nice to see you again  
  
Jess pressed her lips together and nodded her head. She then walked over to Sophie who put her arms around her. Jess had been studying Scott, he seemed like a nice guy…  
  
"But looks can be deceiving," she reminded herself.  
  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as she stood up. She had no idea what she was about to do. She slowly walked down the steps of the gazebo, never looking at Scott. Once she was about a foot away from him she stopped…  
  
"Be strong. Be strong. Be strong," she reminded herself.   
  
She took in a deep breath as she looked up at Scott, a blank stare on her face.   
  
  
Scott stared at Shelby. He wanted so bad to hug her and tell her how sorry he was, but he knew she wasn't up for that. He slightly nodded his head  
  
Scott: Hey, Shelby  
  
Shelby: Hey  
  
She looked at the ground. She knew that if she were to look in his eyes all her emotions would come pouring out and she couldn't let that happen, not now anyway  
  
  
Peter looked at Sophie, wondering when he should step in. He didn't want to make this any more uncomfortable for Shelby than it already was. He sighed in relief when he noticed the small nod Sophie gave him. He stepped forward, getting everyone's attention as he did so…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Always there to ruin a moment  
  
Peter looked at Daisy, he wasn't in the mood, but then he noticed the appreciative look on her face and he gave her a small smile. Daisy slightly nodded her head back, and then looked at the ground. Peter smiled to himself, proud he had done the right thing, then he took in a deep breath…  
  
Peter: Ok guys, we're going to have your one on ones today.   
  
He watched as most of them groaned, he noticed though that Shelby continued staring at the ground, and Scott continued staring at Shelby. He sighed, it seemed this was going to be tougher than he had planned…  
  
Peter: David, Daisy, Scott, Auggie, you're with me  
  
He looked over at Sophie who still had her arms around Jess. He wondered if he and her were thinking the same think. When Sophie gave him a little smile, he knew they were…  
  
Peter: Jess, instead of the rope course for you today, I would like you to have a one on one also  
  
  
Shelby looked up from the ground, a little shocked at Peter's statement, but also appreciative because she knew that they were going to discuss Scott coming back, and that was something Shelby wasn't ready to do with Jess just yet. She looked over at Jess who had a concerned look on her face and who' eyes were pleading with Shelby for guidance. She gave Jess a reassuring smile. Jess smiled back at Shelby, and then turned to look at Peter. She nodded her head…  
  
Jess: Ok  
  
Peter smiled at her, and then at Shelby--who looked away. Peter shook it off, a little shocked, and turned his attention back to the group…  
  
Peter: Shelby, Jess, Juliete, and Ezra, you are with Sophie   
  
They all groaned, but eventually split up into their groups.   
  
David shot Ezra an evil smirk  
  
David: Look who I am with   
  
He put his arm around Daisy, who shrugged it off. Ezra laughed at an embarrassed David.   
  
Ezra: Look who I am with  
  
He motioned towards his 'all girl' group  
  
David rolled his eyes  
  
David: Yeah, you do sorta look like a girl, no wonder Peter got you confused  
  
Ezra slumped down, not knowing what to say to that. David laughed at him, but stopped once he noticed the stern look Peter was giving him…   
  
  
Jess looked over at David who was teasing Ezra. She wondered if he was always like that, or just acting that way because it was Ezra. She shook the thought out of her mind as she looked over her shoulder at her sister who was staring at the ground, seemingly in a world of her own. She sighed to herself. She looked up shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ezra was standing beside her, giving her a reassuring smile…  
  
Ezra: Don't worry, Shelby is strong, she will be ok   
  
Jess nodded her head, trying to hide her concern.   
  
  
Scott couldn't take it anymore. Shelby was having nothing to do with him, she wouldn't even look at him. He took in a deep breath as he walked over to her…  
  
Scott: There's something I want to tell you  
  
Shelby looked up at Scott who was staring at her with confused, yet pleading eyes   
  
Scott looked around and nervously ran a hand through his hair   
  
"OK GUYS, let's go"  
  
He looked over to see Peter motioning for everyone to go with their' group. He looked back to find Shelby walking away. He grabbed her by the arm without thinking, only to have her quickly pull away. He shook his head as he put his hands in his pockets.   
  
Scott: Sorry   
  
The sharp look that had been on Shelby's face slowly left. She had only pulled away on instinct. She was just as confused as he was… She slowly nodded her head  
  
Shelby: So am I  
  
Scott looked at the ground and then let his eyes roam all over the campus  
  
Scott: There's something I want-I need to tell you  
  
Shelby nodded her head, a bit nervous  
  
Scott: I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving and…  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders, and then looked at the ground ashamed  
  
Scott: You know   
  
He looked up at Shelby. He knew that he had hurt her, and over the summer he had cursed himself for it a thousand times a day.   
  
Shelby nodded her head, wanting to get away before her emotions took control  
  
Shelby: Thank you  
  
She turned on her heal to walk away  
  
" Hey Shelby"   
  
She took in a deep breath and slowly turned around. Scott was still staring at her  
  
Shelby: Yeah…  
  
Scott looked at the ground and sighed, he then looked back up at her, a solemn look on his face  
  
Scott: I missed you   
  
He shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked away   
  
Shelby closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that wanted to come. She took in a deep breath…  
  
"I missed you, too," she said quietly under her breath.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Please Review!  



End file.
